Para los demonios
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Koenma les había hecho una propuesta clara, les había señalado una dirección. Pero para los demonios no es fácil deshacerse del pasado...


_**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes son propiedad de ****Yoshihiro Togashi** _

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_He visto que abundan los fics sobre esta pareja, la verdad es que ni siquiera en eso soy original u_uU Sólo puedo señalar que su temática es "gen"._

_Simplemente imaginé una pequeña escena, una muy sencilla. Sospecho que el título no es muy acertado, en principio por el contenido de la viñeta y luego por el desarrollo de la trama original, donde hacia el final vemos de qué manera se va resquebrajando el mundo del mal. Me divierte recordar que a lo último los villanos redireccionan sus vidas gracias a la intervención de Urameshi. ¡Qué será de nosotros si los villanos dejan de ser los villanos! XD_

_Perdonen, suelo decir esa clase de tonterías... Sepan disculpar los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Para los demonios**

* * *

Recostado en la rama de aquel árbol, indolente, Hiei meditaba en la propuesta de Koenma. Su adusto semblante no dejaba traslucir la lucha que se libraba en su interior.

Debajo, reclinado contra el tronco, igualmente taciturno, Kurama se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. El camino que se abría por delante le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad, y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarla.

-Ya decídete, Hiei –pidió con aspereza.

Pese al persistente silencio de su amigo, supo con certeza que lo había escuchado y que había entendido a qué se refería. Él ya había hecho su elección, sólo restaba aguardar que el otro demonio también hiciera la suya.

Aunque lo conociera y supiera lidiar con su carácter, en esos momentos Kurama hubiese querido que Hiei fuese un poco más accesible, más razonable. Tenía muy en claro que con simples palabras jamás lo convencería de tomar la decisión conveniente. Con alguien del temperamento de Hiei lo único que cabía hacer era esperar.

Como si sobrasen las oportunidades, como si dos demonios como ellos, en sus circunstancias actuales, tuviesen un gran abanico de posibilidades de donde elegir… Deberían conformarse, no se les había ofrecido cualquier cosa.

-El mundo espiritual no siempre se muestra propenso a negociar una vía para la redención –dijo, intentándolo de todas formas, por si la propuesta de Koenma resultase poco clara, por si todavía no lo comprendía, por si necesitaba que alguien se lo ratifique-. Prometo que tu fama de youkai despiadado no sufrirá mengua alguna –bromeó.

Pero la desdeñosa reacción de costumbre no llegó a producirse. Por eso Kurama alzó la vista, suspicaz. La falta de una respuesta cáustica ciertamente le preocupó.

¿En qué estaría pensando Hiei? ¿Tan graves eran los asuntos en los que tenía que meditar? ¿Ni siquiera era capaz de advertir la burla, la insistencia, la necesidad de que formule de una buena vez su resolución? ¿Qué tanto tenía que sopesar, o discernir, o considerar? ¿Entre qué clases de fuerzas se estaría debatiendo?

Se trataba de la redención, ¡nada menos que de la redención! _No intentes escapar de eso, Hiei, por favor… ni siquiera lo intentes._

De pronto lo asaltaron las dudas, la inquietud, la incertidumbre. Después, una visión del pasado. En aquella otra vida se movía entre las sombras, transitaba por una senda infame donde lo único que parecía seguro y auténtico era el ejercicio de la perversidad, de la barbarie y la abominación. Ése era el mundo donde había crecido, el único que había conocido. Ese Kurama ni siquiera se lo cuestionaba, ni lo resentía.

Cuando la abyección se acepta sin más como medio de supervivencia, la retórica que pretenda subvertir esa visión de las cosas resulta vaga, extraña, ajena. ¿A quién se puede convencer de replantearse el rumbo de su existencia esgrimiendo tan sólo palabras bonitas?

La palabra mora donde existe la razón, en cambio lo irracional, aquello de lo que los demonios estaban hechos, carece de lenguaje. No había modo de convencerlo porque incluso él vacilaba, el propio Kurama no terminaba de convencerse.

Quizá se había equivocado. Tal vez para ellos ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Habrá realmente una oportunidad para nosotros? –preguntó entonces, más para sí mismo que para su compañero-. ¿Crees que exista una manera de compensar el mal que se ha hecho, crees que haya una forma de expiación? ¿Cómo se repara el sufrimiento?

Amanecía en la ciudad. Los primeros rayos solares apenas alcanzaron a entibiar, aunque sí les auguraron una ardua jornada por recorrer.

En lo alto del árbol por fin hubo movimiento. Hiei le echó una última mirada al paisaje que lo rodeaba y luego se dejó caer junto a Kurama, que seguía mirando el vacío.

-Idiota, el sufrimiento no se repara –dijo con desidia. Kurama lo miró con asombro por ese repentino acto de comunicación-. Tampoco tengo la menor idea de si podremos redimirnos, ni me interesa pensar en ello.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces simplemente caminaré, seguiré andando por mí mismo –dijo Hiei, despectivo-. Veré qué es lo que puedo hacer una vez que la ocasión se presente.

Eso fue todo. La decisión estaba tomada y la dirección, concertada. Kurama, más confiado, sonrió con entendimiento y se limitó a caminar junto a su amigo.

Ninguna certeza los acompañaría, nadie les garantizaría nada. Sin embargo, eso era todo lo que les quedaba. Mientras se dirigían al punto de reunión convenido, el sendero se les hizo por momentos estrecho, por momentos escabroso, por momentos agotador. Pero nunca se les ocurrió desviarse, y tampoco volvieron a perderse.


End file.
